


Intermission

by ladielazarus



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina hated the opera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [home](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
chipper  
**Current music:**| The Simpsons  
**Entry tags:**|   
[jaina/jag](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/jaina/jag), [smut](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/smut), [star wars](http://community.livejournal.com/kit_fic/tag/star%20wars)  
  
  
_**Aaaand smut.**_

Title: Intermission

Fandom: Star Wars

Pairing: Jaina/Jag

Rating: Smutacular.

Summary: Jaina hated the opera.

Beta'd by the indomitable [](http://nancystagerat.livejournal.com/profile)[**nancystagerat**](http://nancystagerat.livejournal.com/) 

 

 

 

Jaina hated the opera. She genuinely, completely, and specifically hated the opera. It was boring, and never-ending, and loud.

 

She shifted in her seat. She had no idea why she let her mother and Winter talk her into wearing things like the green shimmersilk prison currently keeping her from finding any comfortable position.

 

Jag turned his head slightly to look at her again for the fourth time in as many minutes. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, and Jaina felt goosebumps rise on her bare shoulders at the feeling of his breath on her ear.

 

“Sit still.”

 

She sighed, turning to whisper back.

 

“Can't. I hate this stuff.”

 

One of the dignitaries in the booth in front of them turned and shot them as much of a look as was appropriate to give the Imperial head of state. Jag nodded apologetically at her and she turned back around.

 

“Well, sit still and try to think about something else.” Jag muttered.

 

Jaina fell back on techniques that she had used when she was a kid, and she occupied a few more moments by counting the number of Rainbow Gem hairclips the woman in front of them was wearing.

 

She quit counting at eighty-seven, though, when Jag reached over and took her hand. Ordinarily, this wouldn't be enough to completely distract her. However, this time, he turned her hand over in her lap and began tracing patterns on her palm with his fingertip.

 

She sat up straighter in her chair, trying to focus on anything else, but it was a futile effort. The light, teasing touches were shooting straight to a portion of her brain that really didn't need to be active while they were trying to watch tonight's selections from _The Hydian Way._

 

She tried to put off looking in his direction for as long as possible, hoping against hope that, if he thought that he wasn't affecting her, he would stop his efforts. However, on some level she knew the effort was a bust. Jag knew exactly how sensitive her palms were, and he was exploiting this weakness to the utmost of his considerable abilities.

 

A trail of goosebumps had appeared on Jaina's arms and Jag trailed his fingers up and down her fingers and palm, extending his tantalizing touch up the inside of her forearm as well. Jaina sucked in a quick breath.

 

She looked over at him, warningly, and his face stayed completely impassive, as usual. In fact, the only sign that he was even aware of his actions and their effect was a wink that was so brief that Jaina had to convince herself that she'd seen it at all.

 

Jaina sighed heavily, turning her focus back to the stage and trying to force her attention to cooperate. Jag's efforts stilled, and she congratulated herself for surviving the assault without giving in.

 

Then, his arm slipped around her shoulders but, thankfully, made no further move to distract her. Relieved, Jaina laid her head on his shoulder and tried hard to focus again on the disjointed selections from one of the galaxy's longest operas.

 

About ten minutes later, she had nearly managed to actually become engrossed in the performance, and when his hand settled lightly over her breast, she nearly jumped out of her chair. She turned to look at him, and he looked at her blankly.

 

“Yes?” He whispered, leaning close on the pretext of whispering in her ear, but actually closing his teeth quickly on the lobe before sitting back up. She jumped again.

 

“I thought you wanted me to focus.” She whispered back.

 

“Maybe I changed my mind.” He placed a light kiss to her temple, and Jaina hated that this simple gesture could make her pulse race, but it did.

 

“Well--” Jaina would have finished her response, but that woman turned around and glared again. She shrugged apologetically and the head swiveled towards the stage once more. Instead, she locked eyes with Jag, held up two fingers and then stood, moving out of the box and into the corridor where she ducked into a curtained-off nook and waited for Jag to emerge.

 

Exactly two minutes later, he came out of the box craning his neck to see her. She waved a slender hand from behind the curtain and he quickly looked both ways to make sure no one was watching before ducking back there with her.

 

He barely made it all the way under the cover of the curtains before Jaina jumped him, pressing her lips to his in a heated and desperate kiss that Jag returned just as enthusiastically. It'd been a few days since they'd really had any time together, and he knew that he should care about the likelihood of being caught, but right now, he just couldn't make himself give a flying ronto.

 

He slid his hands down her back, down the exposed patch of skin that her dress didn't bother to cover until it reached a level nearing indecency. She groaned and pressed closer to him, and Jag decided that he liked this dress. He liked it a lot.

 

She pulled him towards the wall so that he ended up pressing her against it. He took the hint, gripping the sides of her dress and sliding it upwards, bunching it up until he could pin it between her back and the wall, out of his way.

 

She dropped her hands to his waist, never breaking the kiss and unhooked the belt of his dress uniform. As good as Jagged looked in military attire, Jaina was currently, as she managed to get his trousers down without much effort, much more grateful for the easy accessibility that it provided.

 

She felt Jag reach up under the layers of bunched fabric to pull her underwear down and out of the way. Once they were gone, his hands began returning to the newly exposed area of skin, but she shook her head, muttering into his ear.

 

“No time. Just do it now, Fel.”

 

Jag was never one to refuse a direct order.

 

Once he was fully inside, they both took a second to adjust to the sensation. The short time apart had been agonizing for both of them, and, when he began to move, Jaina made her satisfaction known with one of the most spectacular groans Jag had ever heard before she managed to catch herself.

 

“Sorry.” She whispered. “Should try to be quiet. Don't want to end up on the holonews.”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Jag traced a path down her throat with his tongue and lips, and she shivered under the assault. “Don't care.”

 

Ordinarily, Jag preferred to take his time with this particular activity. He liked to set aside large pieces of time and do it properly. However, both he and Jaina's incredibly busy schedules had reprogrammed him to be able to take advantage of any brief amount of time the two of them were able to find.

 

Jaina leaned forward, capturing his mouth again in a kiss before breaking to whisper a litany of phrases into his ear that could have made a Twi'lek dancer blush.

 

In all honesty, Jag wouldn't have ever expected that he'd find that sort of thing hot. After all, he was raised to appreciate reserve and self-control. But, as with all of her other wildly inappropriate traits, it only served to endear Jaina to him further, after making love to her a few times, he couldn't even begin to imagine doing without it.

 

She could tell that her verbal efforts were doing their job at unravelling him fairly quickly. Of course, given the amount of time that had passed since the last time they were able to find some time alone, it wasn't that surprising. She shifted slightly, using the Force to support her so that she could change the angle.

 

The new movement wrung a choked gasp from her. Now she was suddenly much closer, and when he latched onto her pulse point, sucking on it in time to his thrusts, she couldn't stop her automatic convulsion. _Stang_, she thought, but that boy could do it to her so quickly every time. She almost hated him for it, but it was hard to hate someone who was making her feel so kriffing good.

 

She felt her spasm trigger his own climax, and wrapped her arms fully around his neck, clutching him to her while they both rode out the wave.

 

When she was completely aware of herself once again, she dropped the leg that she'd raised to give him better access, shivering slightly as the welcome warmth of Jag vanished. She allowed her dress to fall back down to her feet, standing shakily on her heels as Jag made efforts to return his clothing to some semblance of order.

 

“Now what, flyboy?” Jaina spoke up, quirking one eyebrow as she raised a hand to smooth her hair.

 

“Well, now we go back into the theatre, one at a time.” Jag shrugged. “The performers already know that I'm here, and they're expecting to see me after the show, so we can't escape like I'd like to and do that again somewhere much more comfortable.” He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close again and kissing the skin under her ear. She pushed him away gently.

 

“If you start that again, we'll never get back in there.” She winked. “I'll go first.”

 

She bent to pick up her underwear off of the floor, and straightened, tucking them into her beaded bag with a knowing smile in Jag's direction.

 

“Wow.”

 

“What?” Jaina asked, a look of complete innocence gracing her features.

 

“If Lecersen wants to kill me, there aren't many better ways to do it than making me sit through the rest of this performance knowing that you're not wearing those.”

 

“Stang.” Jaina cursed, feigning disillusion and heartbreak. “You're onto us.”

 

She stepped forward, fixing Jag's collar before turning to go back into the theatre.

 

“Laugh it up, Solo. I'm not completely joking.”

 

She turned, grinning at him with her Corellian half-smile.

 

“Well, if you can behave yourself for the rest of the performance, then I might be able to be convinced to let you take advantage of the omission in the limo on the way home.”

 

“And if I don't behave?”

 

The half-smile faded, replaced with a grin that was almost feral in nature.

 

“Then I'll just have to let you take advantage of it sooner.”

﻿

 

 


End file.
